Cold Blooded Fate
by saltandburnit
Summary: He was so much like Roger in so many ways. He was going to be the Pirate King. It shouldn't be that surprising for him to share the same fate as he did. Perhaps giving up ten years of his life in Impel Down wasn't such a brilliant idea after all…
1. Chapter 1

_**Cold Blooded Fate**_

**Summary:** He was so much like Roger in so many ways. He was going to be the Pirate King. It shouldn't be that surprising for him to share the same fate as he did. Perhaps giving up ten years of his life in Impel Down wasn't such a brilliant idea after all…

**A/N:** So… New story. One that's going to last more than a few chapters for once. Not sure how that one's going to work out. I'm also following my tradition of torturing my favorite characters so I'd like to apologize to Luffy in advance… Sorry, Lu. Don't send Ace to haunt me… Well… Actually…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. If I did Shanks would be shown way more often, Ace would be alive and Luffy would have it all way worse than he already has because I'm evil like that.

* * *

"_Luffy? Luffy! Are you ok? What's wrong?"_

"_Oi, Luffy, are you hurt?"_

"_You idiot! Of course he's hurt!"_

"_Not this much!"_

"_CHOPPER!"_

"_Luffy…"_

"_I-It… hurts…"_

"_What does?... Luffy?"_

"_LUFFY!"_

* * *

Luffy had never wanted anything more in his life than for his crewmates to just _stop_. Stop it. Stop looking at him like he was already dead. Despite everything they continued to sail and he honestly thought that would be the end of that for a while. He couldn't have been any more mistaken.

Nothing was the same.

It wasn't just Chopper always fussing over him, asking him how he was feeling, insisting to keep checking him, looking worried and disbelieving when he said for what had to be the thousandth time that _no, _ he _wasn't in any pain anymore_. That he could understand and learn to live with.

But why did the rest of them have to act differently as well?

Nami was a tad sweeter. She never hit him anymore, not even playfully.

Sanji gave him more meat. Well, that wasn't that bad. In fact, everyone let him take food from their plates more easily now. And while normally he wouldn't be complaining about that, it was _different_ and he _hated _that.

Franky looked… he looked… not super. On one hand, he always tried to keep him entertained with something when he was alone but even so he seemed less enthusiastic about the things he did.

Ussop for his part was always somewhere between crying, being proud and being amazed at Luffy for acting like nothing had ever changed. Well, couldn't they take a clue and do the same?

Robin and Zoro's attitudes were the only ones who hadn't changed much. And if the woman looked a little more sentimental and the swordsman a little… angrier of all things, then the raven-haired boy could ignore it.

The worst of all however was Brook. He was completely and utterly devastated. And not even Luffy could blame him for that.

In short each of the Straw Hat Pirates were so damn _worried_ for the sake of their young Captain. And they were making it hard for him not to be as well.

* * *

"Nami-san? What are you doing in here? Is something wrong? Can I get you anything?" the blonde chef asked as he walked in the kitchen and found his crewmate sitting in one of the chairs, head in her hands.

Said crewmate looked up at that and gave him a tired smile. "I'm fine, thank you, Sanji-kun." Rubbing her eyes she went over to get herself a glass of water.

"_Something_ must be bothering you," he insisted. Sanji gave her a questioning glance, ready to kill whoever dared upset his precious Nami-swan.

After Nami gulped down her water, she finally turned to him, a strained smile twisting her features. "I'm worried, Sanji-kun. What if we don't make it in time?"

Sanji felt something clutch at his heart. "We will."

"But what if we _don't_?" Her eyes were pleading for an answer that would erase all her fears. Some sort of reassurance, something she could hold on tight to when hard times came.

"We _will_," he repeated, eyes narrowed in determination. "We won't fail him."

The woman let out a bitter chuckle. "Haven't we already?"

For that he had no answer.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was a weird ending. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories. Will do, I promise. Btw, story statuses have been updated on my profile for anyone interested.

So how did you like it? Please _please_ leave a review. It's actually my birthday today (no, _really_) so think of it as a present to me! This chapter didn't make much sense but I promise the next one will explain more. What happened to Luffy, where the dialogue at the beginning came from, etc, etc…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cold Blooded Fate**_

**Summary:** He was so much like Roger in so many ways. He was going to be the Pirate King. It shouldn't be that surprising for him to share the same fate as he did. Perhaps giving up ten years of his life in Impel Down wasn't such a brilliant idea after all…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I'll just leave it to Oda to torture us for the next 15+ years.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Luffy was not amused. Once again Chopper had insisted on doing some tests and if that wasn't enough, they had to be done before breakfast. _Before breakfast._ Man, he was hungry.

"Oi, Chopper…" He said with a whine. "Do we have to do this every morning?"

Chopper gave him an apologetic smile. In his defense, the little reindeer hated doing this as much as he did, but it was necessary. And he would give everything for it not to be. "I'm sorry, Luffy. We have to, at least for now. When you get better we'll do it less often, I promise." He prepared the needle to take some blood ("Take a deep breath") and did so once his captain did as told. The breath didn't stop the pain but it helped a little bit.

The raven-haired boy looked at his doctor with a grin. "Can I go now?" In return, he sighed.

"Oh, go ahead then. Tell Sanji to save some for me, I'll come by later."

Luffy turned to do just that, until he finally picked up on the down mood of his crewmate. Studying him more carefully now, he noticed how focused Chopper seemed to be and at the same time so very gloomy. The young captain pouted, hating such expression on his crew's faces. "Come on, Chopper. You can do this later. Let's go eat!" He offered, hopeful.

"No, no, this needs to be done." Chopper replied without hesitation, not even looking up from his work.

"You don't need to worry so much…"

"I'm the doctor of the ship, Luffy. It's my job, remember?"

Luffy's pout became even worse for a while, then suddenly turned to a mischievous-looking smirk. Before the poor doctor had a chance to process what was happening rubber arms were wrapped around him and he soon found himself a victim of the cruelest torture imaginable… Tickling.

"Come on, Chopper!" Luffy laughed at the giggles shaking his friend's small frame. "Let's go eat!"

"_S-stop it, you bastard! It-it's n-not fun-ny!" _Chopper tried to say between laughs. "_Let me go! Lu-luuuffy-y!" _

A few moments later, Luffy eventually let the poor thing breathe, after he decided the mood had been brightened enough. Usually the boy launched himself to the kitchen but this time he slowed his pace to make sure he was being followed. The doctor took one last regretful look at his work and with another urging from his captain he decided to leave it for later. He just prayed there wasn't something more urgent going on than what they had already found out…

* * *

_ The Straw hats rushed in the infirmary lead by the doctor who was frantically shouting orders and preparing his equipment. Zoro growled for them to move out of the way as he carried their captain on his back, feeling his chest move painfully against him with every shuddering breath._

"_Put him on the bed, Zoro," Chopper urged, trying to keep his voice from shaking. No, he had to be strong. He had trained for two years to be able to cope with this situation. But this was Luffy and this was so damn _wrong_ and Chopper was scared, _so scared_. But he promised to take care of his captain, he had to do it._

_ The same captain who was now struggling on the bed, trying to take a breath that wouldn't come, wheezing sounds making everyone in the room cringe. In a rare moment of tenderness, Nami grasped Luffy's hand in hers, holding it tightly._

"_What is happening?" she all but cried as she studied the boy who seemed to be in so much pain._

"_Luffy! Oi, Luffy! Hold on!" Ussop encouraged him, though the worry was more than clear in his voice. "Chopper's going to fix you up, you'll be fine soon. Right, Chopper?"_

_ Chopper could only reluctantly nod, not daring to say it out loud, in case it wasn't true. _No, _ he thought. _It will be true. Luffy's going to be fine. I'll make sure of that._ With that in mind, he placed an oxygen mask on the boy's face, hoping he wouldn't need to take more extreme measures to help him breathe._

_ He then urged everyone out, who reluctantly left to impatiently wait for news on the other side of the door. All of them except for Zoro. Chopper didn't even bother telling him a second time, he realized it was a lost cause._

_ With the swordsman watching over his captain protectively from the corner of the room, the doctor began to work._

* * *

Nami sighed, watching Luffy eat the same way he always did, loudly and with the speed of light. That night had changed their lives. Luffy's life more than anyone else's yet he appeared to be the least affected of them all. Shouldn't he be at least a little concerned? Scared even? Not that Nami wasn't glad for the fact that their captain had taken the news so lightly but it just didn't sit right with her. He couldn't be that happy. Even if he was the bundle of positive energy known as Luffy.

Then again, someone like him shouldn't have got such a diagnosis in the first place…

* * *

_ The crew stared at the two, eyes wide in shock, trying to process what they just heard. Even the normally stoic Robin and Zoro were having trouble hiding their surprise, their _horror_._

_ And Luffy, the always happy, childlike captain was for once serious, looking at his doctor with eyes unusually emotionless. That lack of feeling in those always bright eyes scared the little reindeer and to top it all, the raven-haired man summed up everything Chopper had said in five words. Five words that would forever change the fate of the small crew._

"_So, I'm going to die?"_

"_Yes."_

* * *

A/N: I'm ashamed to say this but this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but it's 12am and I'm tired but still want to upload tonight so… By the way, what would you prefer? Longer chapters with longer waiting periods or short chapters with shorter waiting periods?

Oh! For the breath thing when having an injection. Is it only my doctor that tells me to do that? It actually does help a little bit.

Please do leave a review. It's the only thing that tells me that people actually _care_ for this story and want to read more.

Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cold Blooded Fate**_

**Summary:** He was so much like Roger in so many ways. He was going to be the Pirate King. It shouldn't be that surprising for him to share the same fate as he did. Perhaps giving up ten years of his life in Impel Down wasn't such a brilliant idea after all…

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Btw, I'm thinking of writing a spin-off of this story, AU with Ace in it. Probably a one-shot, though. What do you think? Would you like something like that? Oh, also, part of this chapter is from chapter 2 but only a small one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Ah, how cool would it be if I did, though?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When the crew's fussing and staring would get too suffocating for Luffy's sake, he'd go up to the crow's nest. Not that the place was empty, Luffy hated being alone anyway, but the only person in there was usually Zoro, doing his training. Zoro didn't fuss over him. He didn't stare worriedly at him as if something bad was going to happen in any second. He didn't keep asking him if he was ok, if he needed anything.

Zoro understood.

So even if he was worried, he didn't show it. And Luffy couldn't thank him enough for that.

And so the young captain went straight there after breakfast, where Nami's looks were a little more than frequent and to be honest, somewhat annoying. It wasn't unusual for people to look at Luffy in a less than amused way when he ate- the guy was a pig, but he was willing to bet the navigator wasn't scolding him for his table manners.

Zoro, on the other hand, barely acknowledged the boy coming in with a slight nod, before going back to his training. Luffy walked over and made himself comfortable at the other side of the small room, before putting his head in his hands and sighing deeply. The swordsman side-eyed him for that action and waited for Luffy to turn his way again. After a while it became clear the boy had no intention of doing so… Man, Zoro wished he didn't have to do this…

"You ok there, Luffy?"

A loud groan came from the hunched captain and his next words were spoken with a voice full of disappointment and a little panic. "No, no, _no._ Not you _too_, Zoro!"

"Relax, you idiot! That's not what I'm talking about."

"Huh?" Luffy looked up, his head tilted sideways, clearly confused.

"You seem tired. I was asking if you were ok, as in right now, as in _what's wrong_?"

"Oh." He chewed on his bottom lip, considering the question. "It's just…" He paused, unsure of what to say.

Zoro waited patiently for him to find the words he needed.

Another sigh escaped his mouth. "Why do they have to act like that?"

"They're worried about you."

"Can't they stop?"

"Would you stop if one of them was in your position?"

He pouted at that, an action that made him look like a child again, recognizing the truth in those words. "But- but I'm _fine_!"

"Go ahead and tell them that then."

"They won't believe me! Why can't things go back to normal?" He whined, letting his head fall right back into his hands.

"Luffy…" Zoro calmly to gain the attention of his captain again. "Things can't go back to exactly the way they were. So if you want them to stop, tell them it's bothering you. There's not much else you can do about it. Either that or get used to it. Besides, you need to give them some time. It's only been five days."

"Yeah… I guess. Thanks, Zoro!" He jumped up and got down to the deck, his attitude taking a 180º turn in seconds. The swordsman rolled his eyes at his captain's behavior and went back to his work with a small smile.

Sometimes it was hard to believe it had only been five days…

* * *

_Five hours. It took Chopper five hours to finish up with Luffy and call them inside to talk to them. They all hurried to the infirmary, anxious to see what happened. They found their captain lying awake on the bed, the oxygen mask thankfully removed. It looked almost as if he had just woken up from nothing more than a nap, the way he was looking at them coming in, tired but smiling. And Zoro was still standing vigilant at the corner of the room._

_ They all took a seat wherever they could find in the room, with Nami going next to Luffy and like before she took his hand in hers. The idiotic rubber boy had given them quite the scare._

_"How are you feeling, Captain?" Robin asked gently._

_"I'm alright," he grinned at her._

_"So- so what happened, Chopper?" Usopp asked, his eyes shifting between the boy on the bed and the little doctor._

_ When said doctor turned to face them however, their happy attitude fell. Chopper's face was both serious and solemn and a heavy atmosphere settled in the room. Even Luffy sensed there was something wrong, despite him feeling ok and sat up on the bed, leaning on the wall for support._

_"Chopper?" Nami asked hesitantly. "What's… wrong?"_

_"Luffy…" Chopper began, struggling to keep up a straight face. "Why do you use your gears?"_

_ Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Because they make me stronger…"_

_"Yes, but they're harming you, aren't they? I mean, you used to shrink when you used Gear Third. The first time you used them, you couldn't move. Surely you must have realized they weren't good for you."_

_"Well… yeah… This doesn't happen anymore, though."_

_"Luffy, this doesn't mean it's not hurting you." The young reindeer had had enough at that and couldn't keep his expression anymore. Tears started to fill his eyes and he had to pause to get a hold of himself._

_ The rest of the crew stared in shock at the doctor, dread settling in their stomach. Why was Chopper crying? What was going on? Luffy himself was stunned, waiting for his doctor to tell him the verdict._

_"Chopper… What's wrong with me?" His voice was so small and childlike, it made a little sob escape the doctor._

_"Ch-Chopper?" Usopp stammered fearfully._

_"I… I… I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled, tears flowing freely now. "It- it doesn't make any sense. Luffy, you- you have pushed your body _too far_ with your gears and now it's punishing you for it! But it shouldn't be this bad!"_

_ A million questions came from the room after Chopper's outburst. One of them stood out, though, because not only did it come from Luffy himself but also because the calm, collected, _serious_ tone of his voice was so rare and so _wrong_ they all turned to listen. "How bad?"_

_"Luffy…" Chopper sobbed. "Your heart's too tired to keep up with you. At some point it just won't."_

_The crew stared at the two, eyes wide in shock, trying to process what they just heard. Even the normally stoic Robin and Zoro were having trouble hiding their surprise, their _horror_._

_ And Luffy, the always happy, childlike captain was for once serious, looking at his doctor with eyes unusually emotionless. That lack of feeling in those always bright eyes scared the little reindeer._

_"So, I'm going to die?"_

_"Yes."_

_ Silence fell. A heavy, suffocating silence that was slowly killing them. They were too afraid to break it. It would make everything real again. And that was something they couldn't handle._

_ Eventually, someone's had enough._

_ The sound of a crash brought them back to reality, where Sanji was surrounded by a mess of Chopper's medical books, staring both angrily and worriedly at his captain. The person who was supposed to lead him to his dream. The person who was supposed to become the freest in the world, the Pirate King…_

_"You shitty bastard…" He panted. "What have you done to yourself?"_

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope this clears things up a bit. I'm not sure I like this chapter, though. I could have played better with this scene. Oh and btw the next chapter will pick up from here. This scene isn't over yet.

Please leave a review. You know I can't write without them :D

And if you have time, check the poll on my profile and vote for which story you want to see updated more often. I actually do take it into consideration when writing. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cold Blooded Fate**_

**Summary:** He was so much like Roger in so many ways. He was going to be the Pirate King. It shouldn't be that surprising for him to share the same fate as he did. Perhaps giving up ten years of his life in Impel Down wasn't such a brilliant idea after all…

**A/N: **Ah! Finally! Geez, this story is _hard_ to write. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Also do check out my new story _Finding Your Way Home_ if you haven't done so already, the next chapter for that should be up soon.

**Important Note For The Story: **This chapter picks up where the other one left of so it's all in the past. I just thought I'd be stupid to have the whole thing in italics so I left it like that! The next chapter should probably be like this as well.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The entire crew stared in shock at Sanji, taking in his furious expression and the mess he had made out of Chopper's stuff. They had seen him angry before, angry at Zoro when they fought, at Luffy for bugging him for food and mostly at their enemies even more so when they hurt ladies. But that kind of desperate fury was something entirely new for them.

And it sparked a chain reaction like no other. It was as if every kind of reaction they were holding back came to the surface in the worst way possible.

Nami finally started bawling, one hand covering her mouth and the other clenching Luffy's hand like a lifeline. The other girl of the group was calmer about the whole thing, yet she was visibly shaking at the thought of her captain, the person who saved her in more ways than one… losing his life, his dreams like that.

Usopp resorted to lying to himself about what was happening, something along the lines of "Oi, oi, come on now, Chopper, this is Luffy we're talking about! _Luffy!_ You know, he's a fast healer, he'll never die as easily as that! Right, Luffy? Come on, it's ridiculous to even think about!" And it was not helping anyone. Not even himself. Not even Luffy, who was usually gullible enough to believe it.

Franky was also crying openly, trying to hide his tears but failing horrible at it. And so was Chopper, pulling his hat down to hide his face. The guilt was eating him up inside. He was the doctor. He was supposed to be able to cure _all_ diseases. He should be able to save his captain, the person who took him in, the spirit of the crew. What would they do if he couldn't find a way to save him? How could they go on without him?

Zoro kept his level head and if his teeth and fists were clenched a little tighter, nobody would call him out on it.

And Luffy, the reason for all this, was staring dumbfounded at his crew, looking at each and every one of them with no clue how to help any of them. He could feel Nami's hand gripping his own tightly, but he couldn't bring himself to return the gesture. His nakama were falling apart around him, because of _him_ and he had no idea what to do for them.

So he did the one thing he could do. His black eyes wide with alarm, he turned over to his first mate in hopes that he would know what to do. To be fair, Zoro did try to help his slowly panicking captain. He did have somewhat of a plan.

"Hey! Everyone, SHUT UP!"

Well, nobody said it was a great plan. It did get them to shut up, though. It also got them to notice that someone hadn't reacted through all that. Luffy turned to his nakama, worry evident in his eyes.

"Brook? Are you alright?"

The skeleton was deadly quiet (no pun intended), shaking slightly. After a moment it became clear that he wasn't with them anymore. His mind was far away, trapped in another time.

"Brook?" Luffy tried again.

But Brook wasn't seeing the young boy. Another image filled his thoughts. Another captain, from another crew, lying in pain on a bed, brought down by not a powerful enemy, but a sickness. A sickness… like the one threatening his current captain. A nineteen-year-old of all things. What was wrong with the world? Why did the greatest people, the bravest, the kindest of them all have to die so young?

"_Brook!_ Hey! Are you ok?"

He was brought back to reality by the raven haired boy shaking his shoulders harshly. He looked down and found him staring at him worriedly, his expression so open it made his characteristics seem even younger. Too young for this.

"_Luffy-san_…" He choked painfully.

It was then that Luffy realized what this whole thing was about and felt the guilt clench his heart, twisting it around again and again and again until he just _couldn't. breathe._

Despite knowing how much he knew the crew needed him to be strong, if he didn't get out now, he was going to fall apart like the rest of them and that would be even worse than what he was about to do.

"I'm _so sorry_, Brook," he muttered to the most broken of his nakama, before turning to the rest of them. "I'm sorry, guys. I… I need some _air_."

With that, he walked out the door, trying his best to keep calm and not make a run for it. God, what a mess.

"Luffy!" Nami called after him but Zoro stopped her from following him out. Luffy was suffocating in there and if Zoro couldn't help in any other way, then he sure as hell would allow him some air.

They all sat in silence for a while, no one really knowing what they were supposed to say. It was still too surreal for them. Yes, Luffy had been in a horrible condition five hours ago, but he seemed perfectly fine now, perhaps a little tired. The thought of him _dying_ on them was… was _impossible_ to believe. Luffy and dying were two words that didn't belong together in their heads, yet now they had to accept the fact that it was going to happen. Sooner than anyone would have expected.

"Ch-Chopper…" Ussop asked shakily, tear tracks on his cheeks glistening in the soft light of the infirmary. "Is… Is what you said true? Is L-Luffy really that… _bad_?"

Chopper nodded grimly, before wiping the tears from his eyes. "I should go talk to him."

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a while…" Nami muttered, remembering how Zoro had stopped her before.

"No," Chopper insisted. "I need to clarify things for him. He needs to know exactly what he'll be facing, should he decide to…" He trailed off, tears once again gathering in his eyes.

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow at him. "Should he decide what?"

The little doctor sighed, too scared to voice his thoughts. "Should he decide to continue his journey."

* * *

A/N: I'm not entirely pleased with this, but it could have been worse. As always, please leave a review! They're the only thing that keep me going. Well, that and your votes on the poll, so if you haven't already, go over to my profile and vote for your favorite story! Thanks a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hate this story with a burning passion. Writing a single chapter is a struggle. Thankfully for you, I'm too scared of the ones who actually read it to ditch it. So, I'll apologize for the awfulness and get on with it already.

**Note for the story: **Same as last chapter. This is all a flashback scene and picks up exactly where last chapter left off but it would be stupid to have it all in italics. Don't worry, next chapter will be normal.

* * *

Luffy sat on his usual spot on the figurehead. His black eyes, for once devoid of emotion, were gazing at the endless ocean in front of him. The moonlight was shining brightly down at him, giving the whole scene an eerie feeling. Such scenes weren't so uncommon in the life of a pirate, but while he usually relaxed at the sight, this time he was struggling to keep his head focused.

What had happened back there had shook him to the core. Never mind the fact that he was going to die (and just how the hell did that happen?), his crew, his _crew_ was hurting so much _because of him_. And there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't like he could stop being sick. Even now, he could feel it. A short of tingling in his chest, some sort of foreboding. Iva had warned him. You can't get those years back. Only now did he realize what that truly meant. Those were ten years with his nakama that he lost. Years that would be taken away from both him and them.

And oh shit, they didn't even know about that yet.

How was he supposed to tell them the _whole_ truth behind his sudden illness? They were going to kill him before his reckless lifestyle did.

The sound of quick, light footsteps brought him back to reality and he turned slightly to find Chopper heading his way. The little reindeer was clearly nervous but at least he wasn't crying anymore. Unsure of what to do, Luffy offered him a warm smile, albeit not as wide as his usual one.

"Hey, Chopper! How are you doing?"

The doctor paused in his step and looked up at him in confusion. "I should be asking you that." He hopped on the railing and sat there, waiting for his captain to come join him, since he wouldn't allow anyone on his special seat. "How are you feeling? Any pain?" He asked, casting a worried glance at him.

Luffy thought of the tingling still bothering him. "No, I'm fine." If Chopper saw behind his smile, he didn't say anything.

"Luffy… You need to know some things." The youngest crewmate was fidgeting, playing with the straps of his hat, refusing to look his captain in the eye. "There are options… I don't want to pressure you, but you should be able to keep going… if you want to."

Luffy froze, his entire body tensing. Shadows casted from his hat hid his eyes, his frame seemed to be shaking. Chopper was alarmed and for a moment he thought something might be wrong with him, before he heard him whisper, voice full of anger and _hurt_, "_If_ I want to? If I want to, Chopper? I _should_ be able to go on? You think I'm just going to _abandon you_?"

"Luffy, you need to understand… You can't…"

"I can't _protect_ you anymore? When have I ever let you down, Chopper? I-" He stopped himself short once he realized the falseness of his statement. Images of his crewmates disappearing flashed before his eyes. "You know what, don't answer that…" If he couldn't protect his crewmates back then, could he protect them now? And for how long? Perhaps he should… "_No_," he growled at his own thoughts. "I won't leave you, I can't."

The rest of his crew had by now come out on the deck and were watching the exchange with wide eyes. Zoro was the only one who kept calm, secretly vowing to stand by his captain and support him, whatever his decision. Usopp stepped forward then, already hating himself for what he was about to say.

"B-but L-Luffy, you have to think about, I-I mean y-you… If you p-push yourself now… you'll d-d-die s-sooner…" The man had tears in his eyes as he said it, the realization that his captain, his _friend_ was going to _die_ suddenly beginning to settle in.

"So?" The raven-haired boy said, his voice low and even.

"_SO?!"_ Nami yelled, bewildered. "What do you mean _so_?! Don't you care about your life _at all_?"

"She's right, you shitty captain," Sanji added, for once not commenting on something about the woman. "Think about yourself for once."

Luffy's shaking seemed to have gotten worse. "She's wrong."

"Luffy-bro, maybe…"

"She's _wrong_!" he yelled and finally raised his head to look at them. With his eyes no longer hidden by the shadows, everyone could see the tears threatening to spill, the overwhelming emotion in them. Luffy wasn't being a careless fool this time. He had really thought about this. "I _am_ thinking about my life. And I'm thinking about how I want to spend the rest of it! What am I supposed to do? Go back to Windmill Village? Gain more time in a life of misery and longing and _regret_? I promised Ace not to have any regrets. And I'm not going to waste the life _he _gave me feeling sorry for myself. I'd rather have only a few months with you, sailing the seas, having adventures than spending years in land like a caged bird. And as much as he wouldn't like how I gave my life, that's what he would've wanted for me. Otherwise his sacrifice was for nothing."

With that he sat down, panting painfully. The tears had long since started flowing and the pain in his chest was back, only this time he was almost certain it was for a different reason.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Strawhats were staring in shock at their captain, neither of them having any idea what to say. Luffy never talked about Ace anymore. Now he had. And about his death no less. They had no idea that Ace had died for his brother either. He had sacrificed himself for Luffy and now he was going to… Remorse clenched at their hearts at the unfairness of it all.

"He's right," Zoro eventually said. "Besides, it's his choice, not ours. If you want to keep going, I'm with you, Captain."

Luffy looked up at his sort of first mate and gave him the first genuine smile since the diagnosis. "Thank you, Zoro."

Seeing the boy captain smile encouraged the rest of his nakama to step forward as well.

"Of course we're with you, Luffy!" Usopp yelled enthusiastically, thrusting his hand up in the air. "You're going to need the help of the Great Captain Usopp, after all! You can't do it without the great me!"

The chuckle that came was the best reply he could have gotten and Usopp suddenly felt warm. Once again he believe his captain could lead him anywhere. Sick or not.

"Well, you can't find another cook to put up with your shitty appetite, anyway. So, I guess you'll have to stick with me for a while longer, captain," Sanji stepped forward with the rest of his crewmates.

Nami was next. "I'm in as well. You could never find your way without me anyway. But I'm raising your tab!"she added with an evil smile.

Chopper threw himself at the boy, clinging to his neck lovingly. "I'm with you, Luffy! And I'll do my best to find a cure for you!" He felt rubbery arms wrap around him and he snuggled closer to him, feeling content for the first time that day.

Robin didn't have a small speech prepared. A simple "_But of course, Luffy_" with a gentle smile and a look full of trust in her eyes was all that was needed to say she would follow him to the end of the world if she had to.

"OW! Me and the Sunny will go with you, Luffy-bro! You don't need to ask!" Added Franky and struck a pose.

The only one left was Brook. Luffy looked hesitantly at his newest crew member, scared of his reaction. This was harder on him than anyone else. He had lost so many nakama, he had lost his _captain_ the same way. It had to be killing him, to relive the whole thing all over again.

"Brook?" he asked with caution.

The skeleton was still a trembling mess but he voiced his next words with such a conviction, it made Luffy proud. "I'll stand by your until the very end, Luffy-san."

* * *

A/N: Well that was awfully fluffy. But cute. Eh, I needed to get this chapter out to finish with the flashback scenes. Why I didn't begin with these scenes in the first place and not make them flashbacks, I have no idea. Go me! Anyway, as always, please leave a review! Let me know you're still there!


	6. Chapter 6

Please by all means ignore this chapter. Just- just skip it. It's horrible. I hate it but I couldn't for the life of me write this story. And this is the result. Lovely. This story is going to be the death of me.

**Note:** Ok, so this chapter is in the actual timeline. These aren't flashbacks anymore. Just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Zoro's idea had sounded perfect up in the crow's nest, but now that he was on the deck and watched his crew go on with their work, he couldn't quite find a way to bring up the subject. Deciding it wasn't worth it at the moment, he gave priority to the most important thing in his life.

Food.

"SANJI!" he yelled and barged in the kitchen, startling the cook inside. "FOOD!"

Sanji was currently looking through his cook book, searching for anything new to try for dinner or a short snack for the ladies. He stifled a sigh when his captain almost ruined the door on his way in.

"Luffy, you just had breakfast. Come back later," he told him and turned back to his book. Ever since they had found out about his condition, the blonde had tried to put up with the boy more than usual, avoiding yelling and kicking even if he tried his best to be annoying as hell. Still he didn't know how long _that_ would last.

And Luffy wasn't very helpful.

"Come on, Sanji! Just a little thing! I'm _huuungry_!" he whined and took a seat with a loud thud.

The cook narrowed his eyes at him. "Go away."

"But-"

"Go! I'll make something later."

"Sanji-"

"Go!"

"But I-"

"GO!"

"SANJI!" he whined again and stood up to go to the cook.

By that time he had had enough. So much for trying to be nice. The moment Luffy neared him he got a swift kick for his troubles, hard enough to throw him all the way to the mast. It shuddered from the force. "Get out of here, you shitty captain!"

Normally a hit like that wouldn't have mattered. Luffy would get up and laugh it off. However this time around things were different. As his back connected with the mast, his breath was violently ripped from his lungs, making the little ache underlying in his chest erupt into something much more painful. He fell on the deck coughing and gasping uncontrollably.

Sanji stared blankly at what he had done, not quite believing it. "Luffy?"

The rest of the crew heard the commotion and rushed to see what was going on. Zoro dropped down from the crow's nest and put a hand on his captain's shoulder, checking him over while trying to figure out a way to help. Chopper let out a little yelp when he saw Luffy's condition. Nami and Franky stood a little bit further, eyes wide and filled with worry; they wouldn't be able to help anyway, so the best thing they could do was stay out of the way.

Robin hadn't rushed over to her captain. Instead she went over to keep Brook occupied, to reassure him that everything was alright and neither of them were needed. She did project an eye on the mast so she would know what was going on though. Lastly, Usopp panicked and fussed around for no reason, saying something that no one was truly paying attention to.

Luffy saw the commotion around him and raised a hand to stop them. "I'm fine," he rasped. "I'm alright. Sorry." A small smile showed on his face, even though most of them could see it was slightly forced.

A hand sprouted on his stomach and started to carefully message his chest. Luffy's smile widened considerably. "Thank you, Robin."

"Oi, Ero Cook. What the hell happened?" Zoro asked, fixing the blond with a chilling glare.

"It's ok," Luffy shook his head at the swordsman. This shouldn't become any bigger an issue than it already was.

Sanji stared at the raven-haired boy guiltily. "No, it's not. Luffy, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's alright," he tried again but to no avail.

"No, Zoro's right!" agreed Usopp. "What were you thinking, Sanji?" he asked incredulously. "You can't do that stuff anymore!"

Luffy paled instantly, his body becoming tense and perfectly still. Zoro growled a warning at the sniper, but it was too late. The captain's eyes darkened while the temperature drastically dropped.

"G-guys?" Chopper stammered, startled by the sudden tension. "Wh-what happened?"

Nobody spoke. Sanji and Zoro, the only two who understood the situation, eyed Luffy warily, waiting to see his reaction. Robin also realized what happened and walked over there, followed closely by Brook. The rest of them looked around, sensing something was wrong but not quite understanding what had caused it.

"L-Luffy? What… what's wrong?" Usopp asked with a nervous chuckle.

He didn't get an answer. Luffy slowly got up and ignoring his crew's confused stares headed inside, banging the door behind him. Usopp was left staring in shock at the door his captain disappeared from.

"Wait! Luffy!" the little reindeer called after the boy. "I need to check up on him!"

"Let him be, Chopper," Sanji said.

"B-but!"

"Let him be," Zoro repeated the cook's words, even if he usually wouldn't be caught dead agreeing with him.

Usopp looked at them in confusion. "What just happened?"

Zoro growled dangerously at him. "You fool. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Who? ME?!"

"Yes, you idiot! Don't you even realize what you said?" The swordsman got up and stood face to face with his now slightly trembling crewmate.

"I-I just told Sanji n-not t-to hit L-Lu-Luffy anymore. Because h-he can't do that. N-not when h-he's s-s-sick!"

"Exactly! You can't say crap like that! Not to your captain!"

Franky looked at them, eyes wide as realization settled in. "You mean…?"

"He's our captain! You can't tell him that. You can't tell him he can't take something as simple as this!"

"But I didn't…!"

"Yes, Usopp," Sanji sighed. "You meant well, but you did."

Usopp's eyes turned to the floor with shame. "I did, didn't I? I should apologize to him."

Robin looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't know how much that would help…"

"I don't understand," Nami murmured. "What's the big deal?"

Zoro looked at them all, one by one, his eyes dark and serious. "He's our _captain_. If _we_ don't believe in him, who will?"

Shame and guilt clenched at their hearts. Luffy was going through a hard time as it was. The last thing he needed was them losing faith in him. Nami looked at them, sadness clear in her eyes. "So what do we do?"

"Well for one thing, we don't doubt him. It's Luffy. After everything he's done for us we don't have the right to question him like this," the cook offered.

"Besides," added Zoro. "…weren't we the ones who vowed to stay by his side until the end? Why don't we start acting like it?"

A series of nods and affirmations followed, enough to satisfy the green-haired man.

"And stop fussing over him. Or at least do it more discreetly. You're driving him crazy."

"We are?" Chopper turned to him, eyes full of concern.

"Fine, we'll stop bothering him," Nami sighed, suddenly feeling very tired herself.

Usopp unexpectedly grinned at them. "Yosh! We'll be the best crew he could ever ask for!" he exclaimed, earning an amused smile from Robin and the cheers of Franky and Chopper.

Brook was unusually silent, but to the surprise of his crewmates he pulled out his violin. Soon, a melodic yet upbeat tune came from it. Unconsciously, they all softly smiled.

"Brook, what are you doing?" Nami asked with a surprisingly kind voice.

The skeleton gave them a big grin. "Fixing the captain's spirit. Let's put this all behind us, shall we? Yohoho!"

* * *

A/N: Meh. At least it's over. You know maybe I shouldn't ask you to review. If you don't review you practically give me permission to ditch the story... O.o Hm... I should go write FYWH now. I actually like that one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few days later, a high-pitched cheer from the infirmary startled the entire crew. It was dinner time and they were gathered in the kitchen after a somewhat stereotypical day for the Straw Hats. The only difference was that Chopper had spent the entire day except for meal times hiding away in the infirmary, working on something. They were really curious but when Usopp had tried to find out he got kicked out of the room immediately.

So when Chopper burst in the kitchen with a huge smile on his face, everyone turned to see what had happened.

"_Luffy!_" he called, practically beaming from the excitement.

Luffy grinned at him, happy to see the little doctor in such a good mood. With the exception of Brook, Chopper was the one who was hit worse by what was happening. "What's up, Chopper?"

Chopper ran over to him and presented him with a little bottle of pills. "These are for you."

He took the bottle from him and studied it for a moment. "What is it?"

"Medicine. I made it for you."

"_Really_?" Luffy sounded absolutely ecstatic, looking at the bottle with huge eyes and his trademark grin on his face.

"I-It's not… a cure, but it _should_ help with the symptoms," he admitted, a little more hesitantly. His happy mood returned though, when Luffy's expression didn't falter in the slightest. "Take one after dinner, will you?"

"Thank you, Chopper!" he laughed, before going back to eating with the doctor joining him.

The mood brightened considerably after the exchange with the entire crew smiling at what they had just seen. They continued their dinner, with a little more hope for the next day. Luffy for his part never stopped grinning that night. He felt so proud. He knew he could trust his doctor.

* * *

Luffy woke up the next day and was surprised to find the tingling in his chest still there. Sure, it was less noticeable than before but it hadn't gone away. He shrugged it off, thinking the medicine might need longer to take effect. So he kept on going like always, waiting for a change.

But an entire week later with two pills a day and he still didn't feel any change. When Chopper asked him, the boy kept saying he was fine- because he_ was_- just maybe not as much as he should have been. Therefore, none of his nakama were prepared for the events of that day.

They had docked on an island for a few days. Unlike most of the islands in the New World, it was fairly normal. The only reason they had to be alarmed was a marine base at the other side of the line. Even that wasn't particularly large, though, so the Straw hats saw it as a chance to relax and restock without any major worries for them. And they were right for the most part. It was just the last day that screwed it all up.

Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Sanji were in town for some last minute supplies; spices, herbs, medicine, books, while the captain was there just for the heck of it, wanting to see the island a little bit more before leaving it behind. In the end they had split, Sanji insisting to go with Robin and Chopper taking Luffy.

Bad idea. The doctor needed time and patience to pick everything he needed and patience was a quality the raven haired man did not possess. After ten minutes, the reindeer had had enough and promptly kicked him out of the shop with an order to not stray too far away. Never mind the fact that he was supposed to be the one taking orders from the captain.

Luffy tried, he _did_ to stay close to the shop but he got seriously sidetracked. A light breeze came after a while and brought with it a rich scent of cooking meat. Following his nose and clearly only that, he made his way over to the source of the smell. As it turned out, the scent came from an old man's barbeque. A skinny yet quite scary old man who could give a very terrifying scolding to _spoiled little brats who think they can eat other people's food_. Two stolen steaks followed by more than a few pointless but unbelievably annoying (and surprisingly strong) punches, Luffy was trying to find his way back to his nakama.

It was only when his haki alerted him to a threatening presence near him that he realized he should have listened to Chopper. Cautiously now, he turned around to face a bulky marine smirking at him. His entire frame reeked of confidence and Luffy couldn't help but wonder how much of it was justified. Sure enough, he was strong, he could feel it.

And apparently he wasn't alone. Soon more white-clad marines showed up around him, each one staring at him with excitement in their eyes at the prospect of catching him.

Unfortunately, there was no other way around it.

"_Gear Second."_

* * *

_"What exactly happened?"_

_"Hurry! Let's get back to the ship!"_

_"Luffy? What is it? What's wrong?"_

_"Ch… Chopper, I'm…"_

_"… not okay."_

_"… I'm sorry."_

_"Let's just hurry back."_

* * *

"What the hell happened?!"

Zoro's angry growl made the rest of the crew freeze. They were all gathered around in the infirmary, the thick scent of antiseptic filling their nostrils. Luffy was sitting on the bed lotus style with Chopper fussing over him as usual, while everybody else was looking at them with a mix of concern and fear that made their already unusually miserable captain feel even worse.

"We were in the town shopping and Luffy got into trouble with some Marines," Sanji explained, clenching his shirt to stop himself from lighting a cigarette for the sake of his captain.

"_And_?" Nami urged him impatiently.

_And he couldn't handle it_. None of them said it, but everyone knew it. Most of all their captain.

"I finished my fight," he muttered, looking down in shame.

"Then what went wrong, Luffy?" asked Usopp, studying the man careful.

A simple shrug was his only replied, before the stares of his crewmates pushed him to say more. "It started to hurt. More than usual."

Chopper caught his little slip and turned to him with horror. "More than usual? You mean… you've been in pain _this entire time_?"

In return Luffy tensed as he realized his mistake. "Not really. Just a little uncomfortable tingle maybe."

"Have you been taking the medicine?"

"Every day," Sanji pitched in. "I've been watching him."

Chopper started shaking at that point. "But it's not working?" He didn't get a reply. "Luffy?... _Luffy_?"

With a voice small and hesitant, Luffy answered his doctor, more serious than anyone thought possible. "Not much, Chopper."

He felt like the worst person on earth for putting his crew through this. The tears that started to spill from the young reindeer's eyes hurt his heart more than any sickness. And the cause was nothing else but his own recklessness.

"But _why_?" Chopper asked more to himself than anyone. "It should be working. Something isn't right… Like I'm missing something..."

Cold sweat ran down Luffy's back at the realization. He instantly paled, eyes going wide with panic. His nakama were alarmed by this, but whatever they told him was ignored. He knew why the medicine wasn't working.

Because Chopper couldn't make it without knowing everything.

And there was something about his deteriorating health that Luffy had purposefully left out.

"Guys… I have a confession to make."

* * *

A/N: Oh, Luffy's so so screwed. I'm happy to announce that the ending for this story has been decided. (Whether you'll like it or not is a completely different matter) Anyway, tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Technically, compared to the rest of the chapters in this story, it isn't short. But why do I feel like it is? Maybe because it's only one scene.

I actually have TLTF's next chapter already written for a while, but I thought I'd better update a different story.

Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Luffy has been hit by his crew, scolded, fought with quite a few of them but this was the first time in his life he honestly believed he was in trouble with them. They were never going to forgive this. The way they were studying him, fearful and suspicious, made him cringe.

"A-a confession?" Usopp repeated in confusion.

"What do you mean, Luffy?" added Nami.

Zoro and Robin were keeping their cool as always, but there was a hint of something in their eyes, he couldn't quite place. He was certain they knew something was seriously wrong, though.

Chopper was looking at him in confusion, a little bit calmer now, a state that was about to change. "What confession, Luffy? What is it?"

There was no backing out of this. It had to be done. He had to trust his crew now more than ever. He needed to tell them everything if they were to keep going like this. "When we were separated... before Marineford," he began, ignoring everyone's visible tense at the mention of the war. "I... I broke into Impel Down to try to save... Ace..."

"I-I-I-Impel _Down_?" Usopp stuttered, eyes wide in shock. "The world's greatest prison?"

The rest of the Strawhats were also staring with their mouths open, as if he had suddenly grown a second head. It was only Zoro, Sanji and Robin who didn't seem surprised having heard of that already by their respective teachers in their two years alone. Some were ready to protest, but were silenced by Sanji's request for him to go on.

"It was actually going quite well, I made it all the way to level 4, when things went to hell."

Nobody dared to speak, waiting for the young man to finish. It was only when he didn't appear willing to continue that Brook asked him what had happened.

"There was this guy, Magellan... "

"Magellan? The guy Ceasar was complaining about?" Franky asked, but quieted down after his crewmates' pointed looks.

"Yeah. That's the one, " Luffy nodded. "He's a poison man, I guess. And he was very determined not to let me pass."

The young doctor shivered as realization startled to settle in. "Luffy... what happened?"

"Well, long story short, I got poisoned. Very badly."

"How badly?"

"After I got cured, I got immunity to poison. What does that tell you?" He replied with a cheeky grin, even if he was still clearly nervous. He had a white-knuckled grip on his jeans and was avoiding eye contact with anyone, an action completely opposite from what the boy was actually like.

Nami narrowed her eyes at him. "How _did_ you get cured then?"

Luffy could feel a single drop of sweat slide down the back of his neck, tingling his warm skin. This was what he feared. During the time he had made his decision Ace had been the only thing on his mind. As long as he saved him, nothing else mattered, certainly not what was going to happen sometime in the future. But admitting to his crew that he had practically given his life away...

"Iva... Iva-chan helped me."

What he didn't expect was for his nakama to understand what that implied.

"Ivankov did?" Sanji asked, eyes slightly widened.

"Sanji..." Luffy muttered, turning to his crewmate. "You know Iva-chan?"

"Iva's powers are hormone-based. What the hell kind of cure did he give you?"

"Hormone-based?" Chopper asked, confused.

"Hormones cured poisoning?" Nami frowned as well.

"Let him explain, will you?" Zoro demanded, ticked off at their impatience. Clearly Luffy was struggling with this and they certainly weren't helping him.

"I... I didn't understand all that he told me... but I know... it came with a cost."

Zoro's gut clenched at the emotionless tone his captain used. Whatever this was, it was bad. Luffy in return, could feel everyone waiting anxiously for him to continue. He casted his eyes down and delivered the news, voice detached and resigned.

"Ten years of my life."

Silence fell. A thick, suffocating silence, broken only by the sounds of their hearts beating loudly against their chests, before they broke, shattered at the news. Nevermind that Brook didn't technically have a heart. He could feel the pain just fine without one.

"Lu... Luffy..." Nami was the first to talk, tears glittering in her eyes, still unshed but visible. "You... you don't mean?" There was a hint of humor in her voice as if she expected this to be a heartless joke from the man.

"He... He took..." Sanji was uncharacteristically shell-shocked at the news, staring at his captain with eyes double their original size. "He took ten years of your life...? To cure the shitty poison?"

The young captain nodded, still refusing to look at any of them.

It was when Chopper started bawling loudly, head turned up to the heavens like he was begging for an answer to the unfairness of the world, that the bomb dropped.

"You idiot! You selfish idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" Usopp yelled, enraged, grabbing the raven-haired man by his clothes and lifting him up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Don't you have any regard for your life whatsoever?!"

Luffy forced himself to look at his nakama, his obsidian orbs filled with a deep rooted pain, more apparent than ever before. It made the sniper falter a little. "I'm sorry, Usopp... everyone." He looked around at his nakama, his heart clenching tighter and tighter with every face he saw.

Franky was staring at the scene, mouth agape. There was horror in his expression and an obvious denial that was bound not to last for long. Brook didn't have much of an expression range but by the way he was shaking hard, his bones rattling loudly, it was obvious how appaled he was at the news. Nami was sobbing into her hand, the tears now streaming freely. Her legs was shaking; a wonder she could still stand up at all. Even the normally emotionless Robin was startled by the information, a slight panic evident in her blue eyes.

Luffy was almost dreading to look at Zoro. And what he found surprised him. Zoro wasn't angry, he was utterly mad with rage, but only a little part of it was directed at him. Most of all he was enraged at himself for not being there to stop this from happened, because really, what sort of crew lets their captain do something was unbelievably reckless as _that_? Even by Luffy's standards, this was the worst thing he had ever done to himself. There was shame in the way the swordsman looked at his captain and guilt stirred in Luffy's gut for ever making him believe it was in any way his fault.

"Luffy... What..." Usopp started talking again, while a fresh round of tears ran down his face and brought the attention back to himself. "What were you thinking? Didn't you... Didn't you think of... of us at all? What are we to do without you? Did we even cross your mind?!"

"No..." Luffy admitted, flinching at the gasps heard inside the room.

"_Why_?" Chopper asked, still crying loudly, looking pleadingly at his captain. What he was asking for, he wasn't sure.

Luffy's voice was still detached when he spoke and he hated himself for it. But he couldn't be cheerful, not this time and he sure as hell wasn't going to let them know how upset he was. "Because I had to save my brother. I'm sorry, I really am. It was the only thing that mattered at the time."

Everyone's hearts broke a bit more at his words. How unfair, how painfully unfair could the world possibly be? A 17-year-old boy had given away ten whole years of his life to save a brother who, in the end, had died saving _him_. He had destroyed his life to save the one who had saved it for him.

And they had been powerless to stop any of it from happening.

The whole crew was left in their thoughts for a moment, before suddenly someone spoke. The last person they expected to say anything in this situation, his voice ringing with a new sense of purpose and determination. "Fine."

Eight heads turned towards the youngest of the group, the little doctor whose expression had completely changed from mere moments before.

"Chopper?" Usopp asked, finally letting Luffy fall back on the bed.

"It doesn't matter what you did, Luffy," Chopper said, his eyes glued to those of his captain's. "I'll change the medicine, fix it for you. And this time it's going to work."

"Chopper..." Luffy was awed by the fierceness in the reindeer's voice. Pride swelled inside of him for his youngest nakama.

"It's my job, isn't it? Chopper smiled just a little. "Just don't hide anything else, ok?"

"From any of us," Zoro added.

A wide, bright like sunshine grin appeared on the captain's face that magically seemed to relieve the tension in the room. "I won't. _Never again_."

* * *

A/N: Aaaand we're done with that as well. Hm, I could have made it a little more dramatic. Oh well. Now that we're done with most of the explaining, I can get to the action stuff. Cool. Now if only I knew what those stuff are... XD Nah, I know. Some of it, anyway. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
